


Insecurities - Crown Prince Lee

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Consort Kwon Soonyoung - Mentioned, Crown Prince Lee, King Woozi, M/M, Philosophy, Sibling Bonding, Wisdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: Dino entered and sat down near him with an irritated huff.“I wanted to know how to order people around.”Jihoon snorted. “Good luck with that.”“You are the King! You should be able to tell me!”Jihoon sighed. If only the world were that simple. Chan would have to sit on the throne if he wanted to grow up more than this.“I can’t.”Chan pouted.SUMMARY FOR NEW READERS (16/53 - Past):King Woozi is the recently appointed King of the South Eastern Kingdom. Dino is Crown Prince and his blood brother. Dino recently seems to want to learn something from someone. Crytic. Yes Even Woozi thinks so.“You tell me though. Who do you want to order around that you are asking me?”“Secret.”Jihoon frowned. But Chan didn’t let up. In fact he blushed a little.SUMMARY INSIDE!!! PLEASE TRY!!! (It can be read as a standalone if you can read into a lot)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Chan | Dino & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Insecurities - Crown Prince Lee

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING INNNNN!!!!  
> I really thank everyone who has been commenting and providing input for these fics.  
> As to why this comes first before Soonyoung and Chan, it was a draw. And I asked my beta to choose and she chose this one. I figured after these uwus I will go ahead with a main part of the plot.

“Hyung!”

Jihoon put down his papers and looked up to the entrance of the library. Very few people should be able to enter according to his explicit instructions. He was after all checking through the possessions of the Late King, his father.

Standing on the doorway was his brother, Lee Chan, the crown prince. After Seungcheol had relinquished his position, the only eligible prince was Lee Chan. Jihoon was always affectionate with the boy. And he would still need some teaching and a firm hand in order to progress further. Chan was the classic hot-blooded youth. He was always calling on people for spar. Whoever was free. From Jeonghan to Jihoon, he had forced everyone to spar with him.

But to see the hard headed boy look unsure and shuffle his feet at the doorstep made him snicker.

“I am looking at the Late King’s belongings. I don’t think I will be available to spar with you anytime soon.”

He bent down and continued to read.

“I didn’t come for that!” An indignant voice replied.

Jihoon sighed. The Late King had left rights for the next King over the matters of agriculture but they seemed almost cryptic. Jihoon was trying his best but it used certain words specific to the market which he had never heard of. He would have to ask Joshua most likely. With this burden, it was a wonder he didn’t snap at his younger brother.

“What then?”

Dino entered and sat down near him with an irritated huff.

“I wanted to know how to order people around.”

Jihoon snorted. “Good luck with that.”

“You are the King! You should be able to tell me!” 

Jihoon sighed. If only the world were that simple. Chan would have to sit on the throne if he wanted to grow up more than this.

“I can’t.”

Chan pouted.

“You tell me though. Who do you want to order around that you are asking me?”

“Secret.”

Jihoon frowned. But Chan didn’t let up. In fact he blushed a little.

“Okay, can you tell me who he is without telling me the story?”

“O-Okay. Um, he’s older than me. And I want him to teach me something.”

“Teach what?”

“Not telling.”

Jihoon sighed. “If he’s older than you...why don’t you try to ask him?”

“I did. He rejected the idea.”

Jihoon frowned. Generally people in the palace followed his orders to the last letter. To see someone defy the Crown Prince’s orders must have been jarring for him.

“So you want to learn it that badly?”

Chan gave a firm nod.

“Are you sure you can’t find the knowledge elsewhere?”

“No.”

_ Determined _

Silence fell around them as Jihoon tried to solve Chan’s problem. After sometime, it seemed Chan was getting impatient.

“So tell me. How do you get people to follow your orders?”

Jihoon shrugged. “Because I have to order them and they obey willingly.”

Chan seemed so confused Jihoon pitied him a little. If he couldn’t understand that, how would conversations with him and Jeonghan go? The man lived off riddles.

“Hyung. I don’t understand. Tell me clearly.”

Jihoon sighed.

“I don’t order them for fun things Chan. I order them because I have to. And they follow me not because they have to, but because they are willing. The moment they are unwilling is the moment I lose the ability to order them around. A King is only as strong as his people. In fact even weaker than their power. He is duty bound to lead them and not pursue what he wants.”

“Then, if you are weaker, how did you become king?”

Jihoon frowned. “I did by virtue of birth. By the goodwill of the previous king. Which is even more reason why I must do well. I must not disgrace the Kings before or burden the Kings after.”

Chan absorbed everything with his keen eyes. As if Jihoon was some hero. Maybe he was in Chan’s eyes.. But it wasn’t the same for everyone. Certainly not his. He had grown up hearing he was a replacement for Seungcheol. Of course, he hadn’t held it against Seungcheol, but he was sure that was what people thought. He had only recently acquired power and was still mourning and setting the affairs in order, but he was convinced all he could do was make sure Chan ascended safely.

“Hyung?”

“Oh. Hmm?”

“Will I have to do the same?”

Jihoon nodded. “But hopefully, with your ideas, people will serve you not just out of your position.”

“You mean people who would be loyal to me. And not the throne?”

Jihoon smiled. 

He pinched Dino’s nose and nodded.

“Hyung. Stop it will you?”

“Stop ordering your hyung.” Jihoon teased.

“If I can’t even order my hyung, how can I order him?” Dino sighed.

Jihoon laughed. “He must have hard resolve if he has resisted your persistent nagging. How long has he rejected you?”

“Five Days.”

Jihoon laughed. No one could resist him in the palace for more than a few hours of persistent nagging. And this man resisted for days?

“Remind me to respect this man!”

“You should. He’s really awesome.”

Jihoon played along with him and acted interested.

“But hyung, I get they listen to you willingly, but why? Why would I follow some random person?”

Jihoon waited and sculpted his answer.

“Because of intent.”

Chan frowned.

“My decree or authority doesn’t matter Chan-ah. What matters is what I use it for. That lends me credibility and loyalty. Most likely, when you told the man you will order him, he would have refused because you have no credibility or intent in his eyes. When you convince him of that, I am sure you will find that the man will accept you as a student.”

Chan seemed to ponder over it for sometime.

“I have to show him I’m determined. And I want to learn from him.”

Jihoon grinned. The boy had got it. Maybe he should spend more time with him like this. But he figured, as long as Chan knew he could come to him anytime, it was enough.

“But remember never to waver from your intent Chan-ah. It would be like breaking the delicate roof you are sitting on.”

Jihoon ruffled the windblown hair Chan sported. Chan let it go on in favor of grinning at Jihoon instead.

“Sitting on a roof eh? Sounds like the King’s job.”

Maybe it wasn’t that Chan was not ready for duties as Crown Prince. Maybe it was his mind that refused to believe the brother he had seen grow up had the calibre to bear the future of the Kingdom.

~~~~~From the Private Account of the 6th South East King, Lee Jihoon, Woozi~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRRR!!!!  
> I swear Woozi and Dino need more moments together T_T  
> And I liked my analogy this time. You have to forgive me though. I love analogies and cant actually speak without them hehehehehe. I guess that's why these things are easier to write than modern aus....
> 
> QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: How do you think was the relationship between WOOZI AND HIS FATHER?  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
